Lonely
by darkdeath2007
Summary: Life hurts. (Death of a non major character)
1. Chapter 1

Sun rise, sun set. For most people every day but Danny stood in the rain starring at the freshly dug grave, he felt empty like his life. Melissa was an amazing woman who had been through so much that her heart literally broke. She had died in his bed in his arms.

Reaching down he placed a single white rose on the fresh soil. They had been together for a short while but they were so comfortable and had a lot in common, she understood him and supported his career. Digging away a small amount of soil he took the tiny box from his pocket opening it he took the small diamond ring from inside.

He had planned a surprise get away that weekend, a romantic meal, Melissa deserved so much more and he was going to make sure she got that. But that wasn't meant to be, he was a bad luck charm destined to be alone.

Standing he wiped away the stray tears swallowing the lump in his throat he turned. Steve walked towards him embracing him briefly, he fully understood loss he wasn't going to push but he was going to be there when Danny was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks and 5 hours that was how long it had been since Danny had laid Melissa to rest. It had practically torn him apart, everyday was a real struggle now. Steve had given him time off work, in one way it was a blessing giving him time to mourn but in another it wasn't ideal it gave him time to think.

Throwing back the bed covers he padded to the bathroom, every room had a part of Melissa he didn't ever want to put those things away it was all he had left. He stood starring into the bathroom mirror looking at the empty shell that he was becoming.

He had a shaggy beard and dark circles under his eyes, sleep wouldn't come and if it did it was usually alcohol fuelled and tear ridden. Stripping out of his jogging bottoms he stepped into the shower and allowed it to wash over his thinning body. Food had also become a devil of pain Melissa loved to cook.

collapsing down the wall he crouched there tears streaming down his face mixing with the water below. Pin and needles tingled through his legs making him uncomfortable but it made him feel a small amount of alive. Standing he allowed the pain to work its way through him before switching off the shower and stepping out without washing.

He knew he was weak, Steve seemed to bounce no matter what was thrown at him and he had lost more then one person. Chin had to choose between his wife and Kono resulting in him burying the true love of his life and bang three weeks later he was back fighting crime. Yet Danny was struggling to breath without Melissa, he hadn't realized much she had warmed his heart.

He pulled open the kitchen cabinet grabbing the whiskey unscrewing the lid he chugged it down allowing it burn his throat. Miserably he look it back to his bedroom. Grabbing fresh boxers he found several pairs of lacy underwear tucked neatly down the side of the draw. Streaking out in pain he thrown the bottle against the wall.

Crashing onto the bed he watched the precious liquid trickle down the wall, cursing life to hell he stood grabbing the he knelt down and started to clear up the glass. The smell mad him angry that he had smashed the last bottle. A sudden slice in the palm of his hand made him even more anger. He needed out.

Not even bothering to administer first aid he dressed leaving bloody hand prints over everything he touched. Grabbing only his keys and wallet he left.

First stop was his local for a top up of whiskey, he then drove until he ran out of road, picking up the carrier bag he stepped into the warm drizzly rain and started walking leaving the car running. He didn't care anymore.

Steve powered down the computer, he felt like a failure of a friend he had been to see Danny several times over the last fortnight but each time Danny had refused the company. He looked like hell but Steve understood that sometimes you just want to be alone and not have people trying to false you to talk and as for explaining feelings it never worked so Steve didn't push but had insisted that he texted him daily. However that text didn't come and that had played on Steve's mind all day and if he had a meeting that morning he would have paid him a visit.

Just as he was climbing into his truck his phone vibrated into life, pulling it out of his pocket he was puzzle to see Dukes number flashing away. He listened intently as he was informed that Danny's car had been located engine running; blood stains all over the steering wheel and door handle.

Worry buried through him as he weaved through traffic to the location, pulling in behind the Camaro he was surprised to find Chin and Kono already there. Looking around the area he could nothing more then dense jungle, with the light fading and with the rain turning nasty there was little if any chance of a search.

Checking out the Camaro he was a little more then annoyed because the evidence was washing away, but a bloodied handprint on the wheel was definitely evidence that Danny had been hurt.

Danny stumbled for the hundredth time but he didn't care the drink washed away the pain and the cold of the late afternoon chill and the soaking of the rain, another swig, another stumble, another cut. He had put on a sensible coat or shoes and the light was all but gone sitting he dropped the empty bottle and screamed into the abyss until his throat was sore.

Steve hated not being able to search for Danny until morning. He damned the bloody Hawaiian weather at times. climbing into the silveredo he watched the cruisers leave, he couldn't bring himself to follow. Duke had promised that first light he would return and aid with the search. Chin and Kono also crashed in the single car.

Steve woke the minute the sun broke through the jungle canopy and searched out his satelitte phone, slipping into his walking shoes and warm coat he filled the backpack with first aid supplies and water. Not waking the other team members he hopefully in the direction he would have taken.

Danny woke cold and soaked, his head screamed with the alcohol he had consumed, the sunlight. Burned his eyes. Standing he picked up the remaining bottle of whiskey and studied the surrounding area, confusion radiated through him "how the hell had he got there" Dropping the plastic bag he swigged the drink allowing it to warm him.

The rain had completely washed away all evidence that someone had even been there in the first place, the storm had been a harsh one leaving the ground a slimy mud fest, Steve had to work hard too keep his footing. He hoped Danny had found shelter for the night and had the sensible idea to stay there until someone more equipped found him.

Danny hated himself, this had been one hell of a stupid idea. Swigging more of the whiskey helped, even early in the morning the sun was starting the warm up not enough though to stop the involuntary shivers from rippling through his abused body. Lifting the bottle again caused him to stumble and with the muddy underfoot Danny found himself slipping uncontrollably, the whiskey bottle dropped from his had as he failed to grab anything to stop the fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny's screams startled the sleeping birds sending them flocking into the air, he seemed to fall for a long time, struggling to grab onto something even if was just to slow his rapid descent.

Danny barely caught the vine as he tumbled half way over the edge, he felt his shoulder tear and his elbow pop. Cursing into the nothingness he swung himself over, after several attempts he managed to grab the vine with his other hand taking some of the strain off his damaged arm but found it impossible to pull his heavy frame back up.

He realised very quickly how weak he had made himself, he had been drinking nothing more than the whiskey over the past two weeks and food was whatever that could be picked and not cooked. Looking down he realised that there was extremely thick vegetation he prayed that the second drop would be kinder than the first because truth be told he saw no choice.

Hanging for a while longer was agony with the decision made he closed his eyes and let go. This time there was no scream just echoing snap of branches as they tore into his bare skin, the bushes seemed to form friendly helpful arms and hands slowing his fall, depositing him more gracefully to the ground.

Taking deep breaths it seemed to take forever to stop his heart from trying to rip it's way out of his chest, every exposed part of skin stung with the early morning dew, his ankle throbbed with the pain that radiated in time with his shoulder and elbow. Even though he hadn't hit his head he felt totally disoriented.

Sitting up seemed like a good idea but his stomach had other ideas expelling what little it held causing Danny's head to spin. Laying back he stared at the way he had come. His last thought before he passed out was that he had been a complete arse again.

Steve didn't need training to track Danny he hadn't exactly been careful with the path he had taken at this rate a toddler could have tracked him, sure the rain had washed away the footprints but it couldn't mend the broken plants.

He had only been walking for an hour when he come across the discarded whiskey bottles, Steve briefly recalled how Danny had mentioned that the bottle had become his best friend after he had witnessed his partner getting murdered next to him and how it had cost his relationship with Rachel.

Standing he scanned the area nothing else had been damaged beyond the dumping point, fear dropped in his stomach like a lead weight, walking to the incline he noticed a lot of vegetation damage to much to have been caused by animals.

Cursing he dropped his pack to the ground retrieving the rope he secured it around the strongest tree and lowered himself down to a ledge about 10 feet below, his prey of finding Danny was squashed like a bug because the ledge was so narrow the only other place he could be was over the edge.

Danny woke his head was pounding and his skin was sore, his throat was like sandpaper he realised that he needed to find water soon or his was going to be in real trouble. Pushing himself up he closed his eyes and took deep even breaths until he felt calm enough to stand.

The pain and angle of his arm indicated dislocation but although flexing his fingers was painful nothing felt broken. Popping several buttons of his shirt he slipped his arm inside, next he wiggled his ankle hissing at the agony it inflicted required further investigation. Struggling one handed he managed to pull the pant leg up he curled his lip at the black and blue swollen mess, "shit now that is definitely broken"

Looking around his spied a branch that he must have brought down during the fall, it looked only a few feet away but with odd damage to his body it might as well be a million miles away, there was no choice he put himself in this position so crying over spilt milk was useless.

Managing somehow to get on his belly he inched painfully forward exhausted by the time he touched the branch. Luckily it was a good strong branch with a ready custom crutch like handle, at least something was in his favour. By the time he was unright sweat was soaked through his shirt and running down his face which wasn't helping his thirst.

Looking around his surroundings did nothing to stop to fear from eating away at him, he was truly lost, but one good thing about having a super seal for a partner was the skills you pick up and not deliberately. Testing the branch's ability to support him he trudged in the direction that Steve had taught him to follow when looking for water, he just prayed that he remembered the rules correctly.

Time remained a mystery and even the idea of using the sun to tell it was useless due to the thick vegetation that was determined to place him back on his arse, but the sound of running water was all he needed right now to bury the impending doom that he felt.

He all but practically fell in it, the cool water slid down his throat but he knew that he shouldn't drink too much or he was in for another bout of vomiting his stomach up. And he felt miserable enough.

Managing to stand back up he studied the surrounding jungle, every tree and plant looked the same, the one logic thought that planted itself in his brain was a backward version of "what goes up must come down" But damned if he knew how his was going to manage that one with his injuries.

Steve stood in the carpark pinpointing the location that Danny had vanished, He knew that a fall of any kind was fatal depending on how one lands. But for some reason Danny was like a clumsy cat with nine lives and no matter how negative everyone was being Steve was determined to find him and then kick his arse all the way home.

Danny had painfully and slowly started making his way up a ragged unstable incline, mud slipped away making his feet slide inflicting stubborn pain from the bottom of his foot through to his hip joint. He had caused the whole stupid situation so he could worry about his ankle later because he knew Steve and if he was hurt trying to locate his sorry arse Danny wouldn't be able to cope any more.

Steve abseiled down the rocky front it would take to long taking the alternative route not saying that Kono had not taken it with the second search party. But Steve was impatient and a fall like this without the correct equipment was likely to have caused some nasty injuries and he refused to bring a body back.

It took just over half to descend to the base he had to cut and chop some of the vegetation but most had been damaged. The ditch/deposit site was obvious vomit, crushed plants, broken twigs but no blood which was the first positive of the day. Steve knew that they were running out of time but this meant that Danny was in a better shape then Steve had envisioned.

Steve stood for a moment eyes closed trying to think of what Danny was thinking, based on the alcohol, vomit and the heat he realised that one thing would be on his mind "Water" Chin looked up from what he was doing.

"Chin, Danny would be looking for water"

Danny pulled himself physically up the last of the incline, collapsing down on a massive dislodged boulder. The heat had peaked during the climb and drained him of what little water he had lined his stomach with and now the surrounding area spun uncontrollably making him shaky and sick.

He leg burned as well as throbbed, his elbow and shoulder had started to swell horribly producing pins and needles in his fingers, he hung his head, closing his eyes brought images of Melissa her perfect smile, warm embraces and tender love which simply brought sadness to his heart.

He sometimes wondered why he bothered nothing ever went right, Steve seemed to want to hang more with Chin or Lou, Rachel had lied to him and he had missed major milestones of his son's development that Stan had witnessed, Gabby had preferred a job to their future the bleeding list was endless but right now he really needed to sleep.

Eyes rolling his body slumped sideways into an unceremonious heap, luckily he was unconscious before he hit the ground as he landed on his dislocated shoulder. 


	4. Chapter 4

Danny woke with a start the pain was excruciating he knew that he had to get off his dislocated shoulder but he didn't think he felt that brave, the turning of his stomach changed his mind very quickly, perhaps the pain would help disguise the burn he knew was coming.

Now Danny lay in his own watery vomit staring at his dark blue fingers it scared him that they felt so numb damn he felt numb, laying there he hated himself so much. Cold rain dripped through the canopy making the situation even more crappy.

Pushing himself up made the jungle spin causing his stomach to reach but with nothing left it simply tore him up, his screams were swallowed by the cracking thunder. Tears streaked through the dirt on his cheeks, he pulled up his good leg and hugged himself just for a moment he felt safe.

A rustling pulled his attention back to the situation in hand, reaching forward he managed to grab the stick crutch and held it tight in his good hand his weakened position on the ground made him an easy target. Using it he managed to stumble to his feet cursing under his breath at the searing pain the movement caused.

He held his breath thinking that his abused mind was hearing things when the bush suddenly came alive leaving Danny staring directly at a wild boar "Shit it looked truly pissed off" it was what Steve had warned him about when they last come to the jungle but Danny thought he was over exaggerating about the tusks.

Danny never took his eyes off the thing as he slowly and painfully started to edge backwards hoping not to slip on the slick muddy ground, if it was going to charge he would to want have a good chance of not becoming kebab meat.

Another one appeared beside him this one was smaller and younger not that Danny knew much about them, it scampered across the open area snuzzing into the bigger one who in turn sniffed it before trotting back the way it come.

Danny would have laughed it hadn't scared him half to death. Turning he took in the surrounding area, up was now not an option due to the drizzling rain turning it into a mud slide, taking a deep breath he slowly started to stumble through the jungle.

Steve was angry he wasn't sure why he thought he would find Danny at the stream, he didn't even know that Steve was looking for him. Looking around the area left him hopeless the trail had gone cold no trodden vegetation, no prints nothing it was going to be like tracking a ghost.

Chin watched Steve's shoulders slump, the light was fading and a storm was building he knew that Steve wouldn't leave without Danny but they needed shelter for the night before it was too late.

Danny stopped for the hundredth time catching his breath trying to stop the jungle from spinning, he knew it was dehydration it made him laugh, it had started to rain so heavy that it was like a cold shower.

Thinking was not an easy task but Danny stood staring at a large leafed plant, pulling off one of them he leant against a tree and cupped the leaf in his good hand holding it out he preyed his idea worked, he didn't have to wait long for his reward as rain collected in the middle.

He didn't care how it tasted it was the cold soothing sensation it created as it eased down his throat, holding out the cup like leaf again he downed a second imagining Steve's face when he told him of his idea. Running his hand through his disheveled hair he realised that it was becoming darker.

He needed a bolt hole, he was in enough trouble, with bone rattling pain and couldn't risk hurting himself further. Unable to store the rain he threw caution to the wind and drank more, wincing at the cramp it caused. Thunder rattled through the trees making several animals scurry for safety.

Looking around the area provided little hope of anywhere out of the rain, so he opted for hiding under one of the large ferns better than nothing. The ground was slimy, smelly and crawling with bugs, taking a deep breath he painfully pulled himself further in glad to find a large root towards the back meaning he wouldn't have to share his bed for the night.

Sitting was more comfortable than lying his fingers had long lost the ability to provide any movement and hung limply with his hand. He pulled the trousers leg up and pulled a face at the black veins that decorated his ankle, he was in trouble come morning he knew that he would most probably not even bear any weight. Hot tears poured down his cheeks.

Steve was the first to wake in the morning well it wasn't like he had slept in the first place, Chin had been just as restless, this was the start of day three of Danny's disappearance. If they didn't find him today there was going to be slim chance of him surviving, it wasn't like his was prepared or had any supplies. As much as Steve wouldn't admit it he was scared.

Danny's stomach grumbled and cramped, he hadn't slept, he was so hot, his imagination was on hyper drive and the thirst was painful. It was very early but he could sit for any longer he needed to find more water and food. Hell he knew it was bad when the insects started to turn into food on legs.

Pushing himself to the ground he painfully made his way out into the jungle, sun was already rising bring sticky heat, he hated the jungle so much. If he ever found his way out he was going to head for the nearest airport and go home where he knew he would be welcomed. Then again his mum was having an extreme midlife crises. He would likely find that she was mountain climbing up mount everest.

Chuckling in near hysteria, he pulled himself up with his stick finding it difficult to balance, knocking into the trees knocked one of the leafs trickling water down his sleeve. Looking into others he noticed several water pockets it would need a lot to quench his thirst but it was a start. After emptying a several dozen he started moving painfully and slowly he just hoped it was in the right direction.

Steve found the Danny's trail quickly once they reached the top, from the looks of things he had some sort of leg injury from the way the ground was dragged, he had no idea how much head start Danny had but they was able bodied.

Steve and Chin had been walking at a pace for about an hour when they caught a glimpse of Danny, even from the back he looked older and haggard. Chin moved back he could see the look of worry on Steve's face and knew he wanted to the first person Danny saw.

Danny was starting to feel extremely dizzy, the pain in his leg wasn't helping all he wanted was to stop and give up, he wasn't sure why he was fighting so much in the first place. Sure he had Charlie and Grace but without him their life wouldn't be so complicated as for Steve. That question wasn't answered as Danny's foot slipped sending him tumbling in a gully a foot or so below, his head hit something in the water causing him to blackout. 


	5. Chapter 5

Steve heart skipped a beat as he witnessed Danny tumble, running as best as he could across the wet ground he threw the backpack down grabbing the rope he tied it around his waist throwing the other end to Chin he didn't wait as he slid down the incline.

Danny had landed just as the waters edge face down, he was so still that it scared Steve, he had only just found him and wasn't prepared to lose him, sliding beside him he gently rolled him onto his back shakily he felt for a pulse, it was so weak that he almost missed it.

Radioing up to Chin he carefully wiped the mud away from Danny's mouth and eyes, his appearance was shocking, Steve knew he shouldn't move him but he also knew that medivac would stand no chance of landing anywhere near their location he had no choice but to move him.

Working the rope around both of them was extremely tricky as Steve didn't want to cause anymore harm, through everything Danny made not one single groan, once he was satisfied that he wasn't going to lose his precious cargo he tugged the rope and with Chin's help they managed to get Danny topside.

With better light Danny's appearance was even more horrific than Steve could have imagined. He realised that they were working against the clock, Steve pulled out the smelling salts he knew it was risky and cruel but they had no alternative. It was storm season and the next one was already moving in.

Danny bolted awake screaming in agony and Steve did the only thing he could given the whole situation he wrapped himself around Danny pulling him into his shoulder and allowed him to scream and cry. Chin used the satellite phone and GPS tracker to locate an ideal pick up.

Once he felt Danny start to calm he gently praised him away, he was so angry with him but now was not the time to allow it to surface, they need to get Danny to his feet but first Steve needed to know what he was working with.

He could tell by the way that Danny's arm hung that the shoulder was dislocated, most of him was covered in mud so a majority of the injuries were hidden, however he could tell something was wrong with his leg also by the way Danny cradled it. Reaching forward Steve cut away the sodden material to reveal the very swollen ankle he didn't need the area to be clean to know it was broken. Danny seemed completely out of it, Steve lifted his head looking him in the eyes confirming that he had a concussion. Tapping him on the cheek he tried to get him to recognize him or even Chin because he was frightened that they were too late. The Danny that sat on the floor looked like a small lost child.

They needed to get mobile quickly and from the looks of Danny it wasn't going to be easy, a sledge would make moving him quicker, but the environment wasn't designed to take one. They would have no choice but to get Danny up and support him until they found an appropriate area to get the medivac in.

The objective was an easy thought but execution was tricky, Danny was practically a rag doll he hung limply between them, Steve took the bad side unable to support him using his arm he simply gripped him around the waist giving some relief to Chin. Movement was extremely slow although Danny was trying to help he didn't seem to focus enough to make his body corporate.

Steve decided after almost 40 minutes everyone needed a break and he really needed to check Danny as he was beginning to sag worse becoming heavier, the good side to the situation was the vegetation was thinning, but the flip side was it had started raining again.

With little choice Steve sent Chin on the locate open ground, Danny sat propped against a tree head hung awkwardly shivers rattling through his body. Steve shook his head he hated seeing people this low in themselves but this was his best friend which made him sad and guilty that he hadn't been there for him.

Sliding down the tree he slipped his arm around Danny's shoulder and pulled him close, sometimes words were not required. He felt Danny relax his breathing evened out and Steve quickly realised he had passed out making him panic, Danny had a head injury and was extremely dehydrated the two was not a good combination.

Easing him to the ground he held his ear to Danny's mouth watching his chest, it took him seconds to realise that he had stopped breathing. Everything after Steve had started CPR was a blurr. The only thing that Steve remembered was begging with Danny to hold on.

There hadn't been room in the helicopter, it had taken a further hour before Steve and Chin was collected and by the time they had reached the hospital Danny had been rushed into emergency surgery.

Steve was frustrated he wasn't a patient man, Danny had reminded him on several occasions so ironic that it was the devil himself that was pushing the boundaries. Steve dropped the fourth empty coffee cup in the trash, looking round at his team he smiled at how close knit they were.

Returning to the coffee machine he started to fill another cup when a doctor appeared, coffee forgotten he all but pounced eager to be informed of Danny's condition. The worst thing was not knowing, it was the same when he heard the gunshot of the weapon that killed his father.

The doctor introduced himself, confirming that Danny made it through the surgery. The ankle had required pinning, the shoulder and elbow had been put back into place but there maybe nerve damage due the length of time it was left, along with a skull fracture, extreme dehydration, cuts and bruises. The doctor was surprised that he made even made it to the hospital.

Steve sank into the waiting chair scrubbing his hands over his face, he couldn't understand why Danny hadn't come to him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Danny woke to a silent room, the chair he expected to find one of his team empty. He didn't know how he had got to hospital but from what he could see the worst injury was a broken leg possibly ankle. Pushing himself up he felt like he had gone twenty rounds with a sumo wrestler drinking a pure cactus.

He awkwardly pushed the sheets back with his good arm and lifted his leg from the bed. It was obvious that he wasn't that important either that or he had truly messed up and nobody wanted to be near him. It wasn't like he deserved them.

Reaching painfully across he silenced the monitor and started to removed the sticky pads before pulling out the IV watching in pure fasciation as blood pooled down his arm dripping on the floor perhaps he could finish all the pain. Grabbing some tissue he stuffed it on the exit wound attempted suicide in a hospital wasn't good.

Now all he had to do was find some way to get off the bed spying the crutches across the room he carefully and slowly pushed himself upright prepared for the onslaught of agony but what he was prepared for was the entrance of Steve just as he made a futile lunge but didn't hit the ground as Steve's shocked instincts kicked in and caught him lowering him more gently to the ground.

"Danny what the hell?"

Danny suddenly felt very dizzy from the change in positions his eyes rolled back leaving him limp in Steve's arm. Steve took a deep breath easing him to the ground he retrieved the call button.

Steve had only gone to the toilet and freshed up his coffee, now he was watching a nurse reattach the IV. Danny was going to be the death of him first he decide to rough it for three days in the jungle, have a fake heart attack and now the great failed escape.

It was almost six hours before Danny woke again a little less confused but no less sore. Jumping slightly as someone touched his shoulder snapping him from his thoughts turning his head he looked up into the sympathetic face of Steve. He felt completely embarrassed and angry turning away he tried to move onto his side but it was too painful so he gave up.

"You don't have to be here"

Steve squeezed his shoulder asking for Danny to look at him but he received the silent treatment. Shaking his head he squeezed his shoulder Danny should realise that with all his training that waiting was a skill that he possessed even if nobody believed him .

Sitting back in the chair he sipped at his coffee watching Danny, he was so painfully gaunt, his hair was a mess of matted knots that only a shave would cure. He looked like someone had sucked the will to live out of him and the whole team felt guilty, Danny coped with losing people on his own burying it a dark place in the back of his mind, he had to leave everything he had to move to the island simply because Rachel had been too selfish to compromise.

Then the woman had lied to him for three years and Steve wondered if Danny would have ever known the truth that Charlie was his child if the boy didn't become ill, it was another thing that had crushed Danny, but because he shared little and moaned a lot about petty things that nobody ever stopped to ask how Danny was truly feeling not like they would get a proper answer but sometimes the little things made a big difference.

Steve placed the coffee on the side rubbing his hands over his face "shit" Amber was the only real person Danny had let close and they shared things that Steve would never know because sometimes when you think that one person have enough of their own problems you don't want to burden them any further. Danny had shut himself away from everyone after her death and everyone had been so wrapped up at work that it went unnoticed until he disappeared then it was almost too late to help him, hell it might still be too late.

Danny moaned as he tried to pull up the covers, Steve stepped across to the bed pulling up the spare one that was folded at the bottom tucking it under his chin wiping away the loose hair that draped in his eyes.

"You should have left me to die."

Steve's gut twisted he wasn't a touchy feely guy but he knew when someone needed grounding, dropping the side he sat down lifting the headrest to a comfortable position, he smiled slightly at the saddened face in front of him.

"I am never going to let that happen Danny because you are a very warm and caring person. You mean so much more then you know or admit and that makes you special. We let you down by relying on you to be there when we need you but we should have looked deeper because we would have seen that you were the one that needed us"

Danny dropped his head tears threatened to spill but he refused to let them escape he didn't need people to feel sorry for him, he deserved nothing from anyone because he had caused too much hurt to those around him. Steve waited he needed Danny to hear him, throwing caution to the wind he reached forward and carefully pulled Danny into him and held him tight, if words didn't work then physical contact would and he wasn't letting go ever again.

Danny tried to push away but he felt to spent to fight, the warm feeling worked through his bones eating it's way into his heart he didn't want to be alone anymore. He couldn't do it anymore. Steve felt Danny relax as he rubbed circles on his back it was something his father did for him when he was having a dark day.

Steve heard the door and felt the other side of the bed dip, Kono wrapped herself around the men burying her head into Danny's neck. She had felt so sick when she thought they had lost Danny he was so much like a brother to her, he had been there for her through her dark times and now it was her turn to be there for him.

A soft snore had Steve easing Danny back on the pillows slowly lowering the bed Kono tucked the blankets around him, the minute Danny was released from hospital she was going to sort his hair it was another thing that made Danny the person he was and if wasn't right being such a mess. Kissing him on the forehead she walked over and joined Steve at the window to watch the sunset.

The fight was just starting but together they would get their Danny back. 


End file.
